


New Kit in Town

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Professor Pussypaws and the Fluffster gain a new kitten into their home.





	New Kit in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of SADIM. Prompt: Different directions.
> 
> I kinda followed the prompt? Anyway, I like it.

Professor Pussypaws and the Fluffster were at it again.

Circling each other in the living room, the two yowled and hissed at each other, talking trash. Their human entered their home, and the two immediately stopped, turning to her to complain about each other. Their human had a crate in her hands. Fluffster didn’t like that and started to back away.

“Now hold on, you two,” she said, setting down the crate. “This is your new baby sister!”

Professor Pussypaws came up to the crate door, sniffing at the kitten inside. A tiny paw came up and batted at his nose.

“Well, I never!” he exclaimed.

Fluffster paused, not getting too close to the crate, but staying within sight of it. “What does she smell like?”

“Like lots of cats and sadness,” the Professor said.

Their human opened the crate and reached in, pulling out the kitten. She was a dark tortoiseshell calico, with some mottled orange among her black markings.

“Her name is Rosie, but that may change,” their human said. “You boys be good to her.”

Professor Pussypaws once again came forward to sniff her and she opened her mouth to hiss. No sound came out. Fluffster came over next to smell her, and the kitten backed away.

“What’s your name?” Fluffster asked.

“I don’t remember,” she said. “I’m an orphan.”

Fluffster’s mouth dropped open in shock. He’d never met an orphan before, especially one so tiny.

“We shall name you,” Professor Pussypaws said. “Once we have got to know you.”

“OK.”

“But first,” he continued. “Will you join me, or the Fluffster?”

She looked between them and softly mewed, “What’s the difference?”

Professor Pussypaws strutted. “I am the most feared cat in all the land. The name Professor Pussypaws strikes fear into the hearts of cats everywhere, for my inventions will change the course of cat history!”

“And he’s my nemesis,” Fluffster said. “I’m the Fluffster, hero of the cat realm, protector of kittens!”

“So, who shall it be?” Professor Pussypaws asked. “Me or Fluffster?”

The kitten stared back and forth before speaking. “Well, you see, I’m very small, and I have no kibble, so you can understand the kind of stress I’m under.”

The males looked at each other. “Food?”

“Food.”

They turned to their human. “Food! Food! Food!”

She laughed. “Alright, I’ll feed you boys. Even though you already ate your wet food.”

She headed over to their bowls and poured in some kibble, then made up a half-wet/half-dry mixture for Rosie. “Now don’t bully her,” she said to the boys.

They, in turn, scarfed down their food. The kitten plopped her face into the bowl and began eating noisily. Her choice of allegiance could wait. For now, they had to figure out her name.


End file.
